


Mission: Brotherly Love!

by hxshidan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: After accidentally scaring Saeran, Saeyoung absolutely has to make it up for him and show just how much he loves his younger twin brother to the point that he makes a mission out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [So uh I drew this before and I just had to make a fic out of it. Because I found myself squealing as I drew it. lololol.](http://lmaozenhell.tumblr.com/post/151198690389/saeyoung-and-mc-are-up-to-something-theyre)  
>  It was a bit rushed as I wrote this so it's probably crappy lmao

‘ _Ah! Me and MC have just gone out to buy some food!’_

‘ _And you couldn’t have told me before you left? God… I was actually kinda scared.'_

‘ _That’s a bit mean on your brother, Saeyoung!’_

‘ _;;;;;’_

‘ _At least Zen is on my side.’_

‘ _Saeeeeeraaaaaaannnnn;;;;;;;; I’ll be back in 20 minutes, honest...’_

‘ _...You better had.’_

**_-Saeran has left the chatroom-_ **

‘ _I never realised he’d get so worried if I left for a few minutes...’_

‘ _Well, you had better get back quick then!’_

* * *

“Saeran started panicking because we left pretty suddenly. That’s why I had to make us rush to get everything that we need...” Saeyoung mumbled to you after he had paid for the groceries which you were needing, after he had neglected to explain why he was dragging you around.

You put on a faint smile, before closing your eyes and taking a moment to think. So… As much as Saeran wanted his independence, he couldn’t take being left alone properly… Poor thing.

Silently, Saeyoung took hold of your hand not carrying a bag, and then he gasped. “It’s time for a mission!” Despite being free from his life as an agent, he still ended up playing about as though he still was one. “Mission: brotherly love! Our aim is to show Saeran just how much I love him!”

It was hard to hold back a giggle at just how enthusiastic Saeyoung had become over his new ‘mission’, and it was impossible once he started going on about his plans. He had bought some ice cream whilst you were shopping, and he had decided that he gas going to gift it to his brother because of how he knew that Saeran had good memories tied to ice cream. On top of that, he was coming up with other ways in which he could cheer up and apologise to him.

It was at that moment that your phone ended up ringing, and surprise surprise, it was Saeran. Upon that, your husband quickly let go of your hand and let you answer it.

“Hello there, brother-in-law~”

‘… _I tried calling Saeyoung but I couldn’t get through to him.”_

“Oh… Saeyoung, did you get any calls from Saeran?” You asked, before watching Saeyoung fumble around in his pocket for his phone.

“It hasn’t got any power… Oops. Better hurry up home!”

‘ _God. I heard that. He spoke too loud… Anyway. I’m going out tonight. Yoosung promised to show me some of his games tonight.’_

“Hmm, okay! I’ll let Saeyoung know before he starts stressing over where you are later. Hah...” You see Saeyoung glance at you when you say that, and it makes you start laughing once more.

‘ _I’m going to hang up now. Bye.’_

The second that your phone was securely put away, your hand was grabbed hold of once more and Saeyoung began to run. “So, where’s Saeran going?” He didn’t let up his speed despite the fact that you seemed to be close to tripping up constantly. Your ‘home’, or rather ‘bunker’, wasn’t too far away so what was the need to run?

Through heavy gasps and pants, you were just about able to cry out ‘Yoosung’s place to play games’. You thought that the days where you had to run like this were gone for good the day which you graduated from high school, but obviously not…

Once you had been able to reach where you lived, Saeyoung gave you the chance to sit down on a nearby bench for a few moments as he explained the plan to you.

First, you two were to put the groceries away (except the ice cream), because _obviously_ for Saeyoung to show how much he loves Saeran, he absolutely _needed_ to make sure that the food was where it should have been. After that, the intention was for you both to get Saeran into a designated place in the house, which happened to be the open room with the sofa and Saeyoung’s computers, so long as Saeran stayed away from the computers because they were bound to get ruined with the step four the plan. The third part was to make Saeran suspicious, by whispering between each other before walking in opposite directions in the room.

Then you were both to pull him into a large hug which _**ABSOLUTELY HAD TO HAVE A RUN UP.**_ Saeyoung said that there was no better way to show how much Saeran was loved with that. For dramatic effect, there could be tears and happily cheering ‘Saeran!’ as you ran, with Chariots of Fire playing in the background.

Once the hug was dissolved, the ice cream was set to be gifted to him.

By the time that the plan was explained, you had been able to catch your breath, and so Saeyoung went over to the door.

‘ _What is ‘MC is the most magnificent being besides God’ in Arabic?’_

You laughed at the question asked by the door, and then at seeing Saeyoung’s flustered face as he leaned over to the microphone to whisper in the answer.

Quietly, you took hold of the bag which Saeyoung had been carrying, before pulling out the ice cream once the door had opened. “I’ll put the food away whilst you find somewhere to hide the ice cream, okay? It’ll only take a few minutes~” You smiled before kissing his flushed cheek. “Let’s hope that the mission is successful, Saeyoung!”

For a moment, you diverted off your path to the kitchen to say hello to Saeran, who was sat in front of a blank television screen as he messed about on his phone in the ‘target room’, before you went to carry out the task. The ice cream was set on the cold counter, thankfully with it not having started to melt yet, before you went to put the everything else away where there was space not taken up with Honey Buddha Chips.

You then met up with Saeyoung just outside the room, and you felt quite excited about the plan. It was obvious that Saeyoung was too, because he was both grinning wildly and sweating slightly. He threw his arm over your shoulders as you put your arm around his waist just to provide him with some reassurance.

“So… You ready to let Saeran know how much he is loved?...”

“Of course, Saeyoung… He _is_ my brother-in-law, so of course I am! He’s one of two members of my family, the other being you~”

Saeyoung blushed once more, before pulling you into the room and using his hand of make you both seem as though you were both being suspicious, as the mission demanded. “S- So… Ahaha… Right… I’ll go to the left, and you go to the right...” He began, before saying his brother’s name somewhat loudly to catch his attention to make him think that you were definitely talking about him.

You noticed Saeran’s arm raise a slight bit, his phone with the camera open in his hand. You could hear his utterances too.

“Saeyoung and MC are up to something...”

“He’s heard us… Good. So, shall we get to step four of the master plan?”

“Yeah.” Saeyoung then turned on his heel once he had let go of you, before slowly walking in Saeran’s direction as he began to hum to himself. You rolled your eyes, before walking over to a wall, ready for the absolutely necessary run up.

“… They’re definitely up to something.”

You found it hard not to nod your head whilst saying that you were both planning something.

Quickly, you turned around and were met with a wide grin from from Saeyoung, before he ran over to his brother as fast as he could. “Saeran! Little brother!” He practically flew at Saeran, and you couldn’t help but go over to them to hug them both because of how sweet it looked.

“ _SAEYOUNG, WHAT THE FU-!!!”_

After a few moments of the embrace, you noticed that Saeran seemed shaken up, upset, yet happy at the same time. Saeyoung, however, abruptly burst into tears. _“_ I love you, little brother… I’m so sorry for everything!” You let go of them both, watching as Saeran dropped his phone with a very shaky image taken from the exact moment where Saeyoung had collided with him open, just so that he could hug his older twin back. “A- And I’ve got you some ice cream to apologise for leaving you alone before...”

Silently, you pulled out your phone and smiled as you opened your phone’s camera and the RFA messenger. You snapped a quick photo of the brothers as they hugged just to post it on the messenger.

‘ _Brotherly love~’_

It was later that evening once the ice cream had been shared by the two and Saeran had left to go to Yoosung’s house that Saeyoung sat down beside you, and took hold of your hand grinning. “Ah, mission complete! Thank God for my most difficult mission ever ending so well!”


End file.
